Mikey's Job
by MAAFanfic
Summary: While his brothers are on separate paths, Mikey decides to get a job. This is based off the 2007 TMNT movie. Specifically, the part where it shows Mikey working as a birthday party mascot. I thought it would be interesting to expand upon that idea and do something unique with it.
1. Mikey Gets A Job

**All rights go to Mirage Studios and Warner Bros. Enjoy.**

It was a rough couple of weeks for Michelangelo. He had to deal with his older brother, Leonardo, leaving for South America to be a better leader. Raphael became distant and always looked tired throughout the day. And Donnie was stuck dealing with stupid people as an IT tech support. This left Mikey with little to do as a result. He could train, but Splinter banned the turtles from training or being crime fighting vigilantes. He said it was because he thought it would be better if we all did it when Leo came back. Mikey thought it was dumb, but he didn't question Splinter about it. Mikey thought about how he was going to spend his free time, until he found the perfect solution. "I'll get a job." said Mikey.

Now jobs are hard to find, especially if you're a mutant ninja turtle. Mikey knew his options were limited, so he looked up jobs that required a costume. A costume job would be the easiest job, since people would automatically think he was wearing a costume, even though he wasn't. He searched for several minutes and found a job that he found satisfactory. The job he found was one for birthday parties and he would portray a character called "Cowabunga Carl". Although most people would frown upon a job like this, it was the best Mikey could find and the pay wasn't too bad. He filled out an online resume and waited for a response. "Maybe if they do accept me, I might as well come clean about my identity to them. It would save me a lot of problems in the future." said Mikey.

It only took 30 minutes for Mikey to get a response to his resume. The message read "Congratulations Michelangelo. You are now the official mascot of "Cowabunga Carl". Please tell us when you want to start and what hours you want to work. Thank you and congrats. Sincerely, John.". Mikey was both excited and nervous about this. On one hand, he can finally make his own money and not bother Donnie about it. On the other hand, he was paranoid about how the job was going to work (the job description was incredibly vague) and if someone would find out his identity. He then looked at the bottom of the message and saw John's phone number. "I should talk to him. That way he knows who I truly am." said Mikey. Mikey knew it was risky, but he dialed the number and waited for a response.

After 20 seconds of waiting, Mikey heard another voice say "Hello?". "Hello?" asked Mikey. "Who is this?" asked John. "This Michelangelo. The person who you picked to be "Cowabunga Carl"." said Mikey. "Ohhhhh! Michelangelo!" said John. "You can just call me Mikey or Mike or Michael. Whichever one you want." said Mikey. "Okay Michael, so how are you doing? Are you excited about the new job?" asked John. "I'm definitely excited about the job, but I have some things to tell you." said Mikey. "Alright, lay them on me." said John. "It's the reason why I turned in my resume online, instead of in person." said Mikey. "Don't worry about that Michael. Most people nowadays fill out their resumes online anyway. It's not a big deal." said John. "That's not the problem. It's just that I have an unusual appearance." said Mikey. "You're going to be wearing a mask most of the time, so I don't see why that's such a big problem for you." said John. "No, it's the fact that I'm not human." said Mikey. "What do you mean?" asked John. "(Sigh) John, I'm…..a….mutant…..ninja…turtle." said Mikey.

 **Hope you enjoy that chapter. Yes, I left it on a cliffhanger. This will definitely be one of my longer stories overall, so stay tuned. Other than that, I hope you all have a wonderful day. Bye for now.**


	2. Donnie Finds Out

John was confused by Mikey's last statement. "Can you repeat that, please?" asked John. "I'm a mutant ninja turtle." said Mikey. John was still confused and asked, "So you're a furry?" "What?! No. I'm not wearing a costume. I'm a living, breathing human-like turtle." said Mikey. "You can't be serious. This sounds like science fiction." said John. "Nope, it's legit. I'm green and have a shell. I can show you a picture if you want." said Mikey. "Okay? That's fine with me." said John. Mikey then took a picture of himself in a chair and sent it to John. It took 10 seconds for John to receive the picture on his phone. He looked at the picture and was surprised by what he saw. "That is too realistic to be a costume." John thought. He didn't know why Mikey was wearing a mask, but he looked like a turtle. Still doubting him, John told Mikey, "Okay Michael. How about we meet at my office at around 2pm tomorrow. The picture looked legit, but it would be better if I saw you in person." Mikey was nervous about this, but said, "Sure. No problem. I'll be there tomorrow." "Great, see you tomorrow Michael." said John. "Yeah, can't wait. Bye." said Mikey.

Mikey hung up the phone and sat on the couch. "Mikey, who were you talking to?" asked Donnie. "Oh Donnie, um, you remember when you told me that I should get a job?" asked Mikey. "Yeah, why?" asked Donnie who was drinking some coffee. "Well, I actually got a job today." said Mikey. "Mikey, that's great! What type of job is it?" asked Donnie. "I work as a mascot for kids birthday parties." said Mikey. Donnie's facial expression went from happy to disappointed in an instant. "And I have to meet up with the owner tomorrow." said Mikey. Donnie instantly freaked out and said, "WHAT THE F*CK MIKEY. HOW CAN YOU GET A JOB WHERE YOU HAVE TO REVEAL YOUR IDENTITY?!" Mikey was scared at Donnie's sudden outburst and said, "Donnie, please calm down. I showed him a picture of myself as proof." This only made the situation worse as Donnie screamed, "WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?! SOCIETY IS NOT SUPPOSED TO KNOW WE EXIST!" "Well then how did you get a job for an IT tech support?" asked Mikey. Donnie calmed down from his sudden rage and said, "Look Mikey, I needed to find a way for our family to make money. I always hate it when April and Casey buy us things, because it would make me feel guilty about them spending money on us all the time. So, I went online looked up jobs that not only had a decent salary, but also allowed to stay in the lair. I found a job for an IT tech support and looked up information about it. I had to complete an online bachelor's degree in order to qualify and it took me less than a month to earn it. I completed an application and sent it to the company. Less than a week later, they called me and asked if I could meet them in person. I couldn't do that for obvious reasons, so I convinced them do to a video chat instead. They agreed and we set it up the next day. I asked them if I had to show my face, but thankfully they never made me do it. We talked for several hours and since I was able to show off my personality, they liked me so much that they hired me on the spot. So yeah, that's how I got my job."

"Wow Donnie, I never thought about that until now." said Mikey. Donnie sighed and said, "And that's why I'm worried about you Mikey. Since Leo's away and Raph has isolated himself, you're the only brother I can talk to. Without you I'm just a loner who sits at the computer all day. Even though we have different personalities, we connect so well with each other. So if tomorrow goes bad and you cry your eyes out, I'll be there for you. No matter what happens, I'll always have your back because you're my brother." Mikey smiled and said, "Thanks Donnie." The two hugged each other for a bit and sat on the couch together. "Oh and what did the owner say about your photo?" asked Donnie. "Surprisingly he wasn't shocked. I thought he would scream "Monster! Monster!" at me, but he didn't. Maybe he still needs confirmation on who I truly am." said Mikey. "Huh. Weird." said Donnie.

The next day came and it was around 1:30 pm. Mikey found the directions to the office and was on his way out. As he was walking, he saw Donnie and told him, "Well. This is it." said Mikey. "Yep. Hope everything goes well and you get the job. And even if you don't, I'll be here to help you out." said Donnie. "Thanks Don." said Mikey. The two brothers hugged once again and Mikey went out the lair to hopefully start a career.


	3. The Big Reveal

Mikey walked through the sewers and said to himself, "Is this a good idea? He might call the cops on me. Nah, I'm already too deep into this, so I have to go through with it." He continued to walk until he spotted a manhole cover. He climbed up the stairs and opened the cover. He checked to see if anyone was around, because the last thing he needed was for more people to know who he was. Once the coast was clear, he snuck around the streets in order to avoid be spotted. "Man, it feels good to be a ninja again." Mikey thought to himself. He climbed on top of a building and started jumping across rooftops. Mikey was happy that he could this again, after Splinter banned it for the past 6 months.

After running for several minutes, he finally found the building where John was located. "Well, it's now or never." said Mikey. He went through the back door and walked around the building. "Strange, where is everybody? Am I the only person he hired?" Mikey asked himself. He kept walking around, until he heard someone coming. He quickly hid behind a corner and he heard the person say, "Who's there?" "It's Michael. The guy you hired yesterday." said Mikey. "Michael, it's so great to see you. Wait, why are you hiding behind the corner?" asked John. "I'm nervous about showing myself. I never go out in public, because people will either scream at me or call me a monster." Mikey said nervously. "Michael, you don't have to worry about that. I don't care what you look like, I just want to see you for who you really are. I won't judge you." said John. "Are you sure?" asked Mikey. "Yes Michael, so come out of the corner and let me see you face to face." said John. Mikey's body didn't want to move, but his mind told him he should just show himself to John and get it over with. "Okay, but don't scream." said Mikey. Mikey sighed and stood up on his two feet. He walked out of the corner and revealed himself to John. Mikey expected a look of terror or a blood curdling scream, but he didn't get that. Instead, he got something completely different. John looked at him with curiosity and intrigue.


	4. John Meets Mikey

When John looked at Mikey, he didn't know what to think. Normally, people would scream or run away in these situations, but John didn't. He looked at Mikey and said, "So, this is what you look like?" "Yep. This is the real me." said Mikey. "What's with the mask?" asked John. "Oh the mask, that's a story for another day, because it would take too long to tell you." said Mikey. "Alright. So, you're really a turtle. You're not a furry or someone wearing a costume." said John. "Exactly. What you're looking at is me in the flesh." said Mikey. The two sat down in John's office and continued their discussion. John knew this may sound weird, but he asked Mikey, "Michael, do you mind if I touch you and I don't mean that in an inappropriate way. I just want to know 100% if you're real." Mikey was a bit apprehensive, but he allowed it.

John touched Mikey's arm and felt his green skin. "Wow, normally reptiles have hard and scaly skin, but yours is soft and warm." said John. "Yeah, most people think reptiles are all cold blooded and whatnot." said Mikey. "Can you tell me all of the qualities that make you a turtle?" asked John. "Well, I have green skin, a shell, a plastron, no visible ears, three fingers, and two toes." said Mikey. "Three fingers? How do you live with only three fingers?" asked John. "You'd be surprised by what a mutant turtle can do." said Mikey. "And only two toes?" asked John. "Yep. You want to check them out?" asked Mikey. Mikey then placed his feet onto John's lap, showcasing his green toes. John, wondering if these were just custom shoes, started to scratch the bottom of Mikey's feet. Mikey starting to laugh and said, "Dude, stop. You're tickling me!" John thought to himself "Wow, this is really happening. I hired a young mutant turtle to be a birthday party mascot. If only my parents can see me now." "Okay Mikey, so what hours and days do you want to work?" asked John. Mikey thought about it and said, "I'll work Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays from 10am to 6pm." "Michael, I…..exactly, do you mind if I call you Michael?" asked John. "Personally, I would prefer Mikey, because it's more casual." said Mikey. "Okay Mikey, are you sure want to work these types of hours. I mean this is your first job." said John. "Nah, I'm cool with these hours and trust me, I've dealt with far worse things in life." said Mikey.

The two walked over to the parking garage and John revealed a van. "Mikey, since you're the only person I could find for this job, I'm allowing you to design the van." said John. "I can design the van in my own way?" asked Mikey. "Yeah, that's literally what I just said. So do you have any ideas?" asked John. Mikey thought out a number of cool (aka corny) designs for the van, until he came up with an answer. "How about I put a giant inflatable turtle head on top of the van and create custom stickers to put on the sides of the van?" asked Mikey. "Sounds great. Go wild, but not too wild." said John. Mikey spent the rest of the afternoon drawing the designs for the van. John was impressed by Mikey's drawing ability and thought to himself, "Even though the fact he's a humanoid turtle still freaks me out a little, he can be the missing ingredient I need to make a successful business." "Hey Mikey, do you want me to get you something to eat?" asked John. "A pepperoni pizza would be nice." said Mikey. "Duly noted." said John as he left the room to order the pizza.


	5. Mikey Talks To Donnie

John picked up the pepperoni pizza and went back to his office. When he opened the door, he saw Mikey finishing up some concept designs for the van. "Mikey, I got your pizza." said John. "Thanks dude. Oh and by the way, I'm finished with my custom designs. You want to check them out?" said Mikey. "Sure, let's do it." said John. Mikey showed him the concept art and John's jaw dropped to the floor. The art was so stylized and detailed that it left John breathless. "Mikey, this….this is amazing. All the details and the colors are freaking incredible. You never told me you had this type of talent." said John. "Yeah, I draw in my spare time. It's just a hobby." said Mikey as he was eating the pizza. "Now Mikey, as good as these designs are, how are we going to make this into a reality?" asked John. "Hmmm. We could ask someone to help us out." said Mikey. "Yeah, but I don't know anyone who would be willing to do it. They might run away if they see you, no offense. Do you know anyone that can help us out?" asked John. "Actually, I do know a guy." said Mikey.

Donnie was busy working on his latest invention, until he heard his phone go off. "Who could that be? It's probably April or Casey." Donnie said to himself. He answered the phone and said, "This is Donnie, how can I help you?" "Donnie, it's me Mikey. It's your brother, not a customer." said Mikey. Donnie mentally slapped himself and said, "Sorry about that Mikey. I had to deal with people all day long. What's going on?" "I met with the owner and he was cool with my appearance, but that's not why I called you. You see I drew up some concept designs for the van I'm going to be driving in and John was super impressed. The problem is we need someone to make these designs into a reality and I thought you were the best man, or turtle, for the job." said Mikey. Donnie sighed and said, "Mikey, you know I usually don't trust random people I've never met before. But since you're my brother and the owner accepted you for who you are, I'll help you out. Where are you located?" asked Donnie. Mikey told him the address and Donnie replied with "Okay, I'm on my way."

"Who did you talk to?" asked John. "My brother Donnie. He's pretty good at making stuff and creating inventions and whatnot. He's super smart." said Mikey. "I assume he's a turtle like you?" asked John. "Yep, just like me." said Mikey. "Two mutant turtles in New York City. What are the chances of that?" John thought to himself.


	6. John Meets Donnie

As John was waiting for Donnie to show up, he looked at Mikey and asked, "So, can you tell me why you have an orange mask on your face?" "My mask? Oh, it's because me and my brothers are ninjas." said Mikey. "Ninjas? Don't ninjas wear an all-black outfit in order to not be seen? Because with what you have on, you look underdressed." said John. "Yeah, we didn't have the luxury to own a whole ninja outfit. Our father, Master Splinter, still taught us how to effectively use "the art of invisibility" in our ninja training. Besides, wearing that outfit would feel baggy and restrict our movement." said Mikey. "Okay. Um, your father, is he a turtle too?" asked John. "No, he's a mutated rat." said Mikey. "A rat?" asked John. "Yep." said Mikey. "So now there's two mutant turtles and a mutant rat living in New York. This is like a sci-fi movie come to life." John thought to himself.

After waiting for 15 minutes, Donnie finally entered the building and looked around. "Man, this place is so empty. The guy who hired Mikey must be short on employees." said Donnie. Donnie continued to walk, until he spotted Mikey. "Mikey!" said Donnie. "Donnie, you made it!" said Mikey. "Yeah, sorry it took so long to get here. There was a car crash close by and police officers were everywhere. Thankfully, I avoided getting spotted and I found the building. And I see this the guy who hired you?" Donnie said as he looked at John. "Yep. Donnie, meet John. John, meet Donnie." said Mikey. Donnie shook John's hand and said, "I'm legitimately glad that you accepted Mikey for who he is, instead of running away. It's rare we find people who don't freak out at our appearance." said Donnie. "No problem. Admittedly, I was a bit shocked by Mikey's appearance, but I knew I should judge him for his character and not what he looks like. And after I talked with him, he's one of the nicest guys I've ever met. Heck, he's a better person than most people I talk to." said John. "That's good. So, Mikey told me he drew some designs for the van he'll be driving in." said Donnie. "Right, I'll show them to you." said John.

When John showed Donnie the designs, Donnie was stunned by what he saw. "Holy crap, Mikey. You drew this in an afternoon?" said Donnie. "You are correct Don. I always knew I had an artist's hand." said Mikey. "Mikey, this…this is great. I'll start working on it right away, but we may need a extra hand to make things easier." said Donnie. John looked at the two turtles and asked them "Do you know anyone else who can help us?" Mikey spoke up and said, "I can talk to my brother, Raph." "Another brother? How many brothers do you have?" asked John. "It's me, Donnie, Raph, and Leo. Leo's currently in South America right now, so he can't help us." said Mikey. "South America?" asked John. "He's doing leadership training, because Splinter wants him to grow and mature as a leader." said Donnie. "Okay, but did he have to travel to another continent just to do that?" asked John. "We don't understand that either, but that's what our father wanted. Anyway, let's talk to Raph." said Mikey. Mikey dialed Raph's number and waited for him to respond.


	7. Mikey Talks To Raph

Back at the lair, Raph was sleeping on the couch, after a long night of dealing with robbers and drug dealers. He was beaten up and bruised, but that didn't stop him from having a good rest. Raph snored loudly, until he cell phone started to ring. This startled Raph and he quickly picked up the phone. "Who is this?" asked Raph. "Hey Raph, this is Mikey!" said Mikey. "Mikey? Wait, why aren't you in the lair? And where the heck is Don?" asked Raph. "Listen, I know you're going to freak out, but please let me explain. (Sigh) I now have a job." said Mikey. Raph was confused and thought to himself, "A job? Mikey? When the shell did this happen?" "What do you mean you have a job?" asked Raph. "I filled out an application to be a birthday party mascot. I met the owner and he's a pretty cool guy." said Mikey. "YOU SHOWED YOURSELF TO A RANDOM PERSON?!" yelled Raph. "Raph, it's not as bad as it sounds. He was totally cool with me and Donnie. He saw us as people, not freaks. Anyway, the reason why I called is because we need your help." said Mikey. "With what?" asked Raph. "You see, I drew up some designs for the van I'm going to be driving. I showed Donnie and he agreed to make the designs a reality. The thing is we need an extra hand to help us with the process and since you're the strongest guy I know, I decided to ask you." said Mikey. "Can't you get Casey to do it?" asked Raph. "You know he and April are busy with their lives, Raph. You don't do anything, so it's a good way for you to both be useful and hang out with your bros." said Mikey. "Don't do anything? They have no idea what I do to protect this city." Raph thought to himself. "Mike, I don't know." said Raph. "There's free food." said Mikey. "Well, I can't really turn down free food." thought Raph. "Fine. I'll do it. Where are you at?" asked Raph. Mikey told Raph the location and Raph agreed to be there in 10 minutes.

"It's official. Raph has joined the team." said Mikey. "That's great. Now the job will be less stressful." said Donnie. "Umm, this guy Raph, is there anything I need to know about him before I meet him?" asked John. Mikey and Donnie looked at each other and said, "There are a few things. Raph is anti-social, definitely not a people person, he hates bugs, he's a bit brooding, his favorite color is red, he has a sarcastic sense of humor, and….am I missing anything? Oh yeah, he has a serious anger problem, so I would not want to get on his bad side." John was a bit nervous by the description, but he shook away those bad thoughts. "Hopefully I can connect with Raph. The last thing I need is someone who hates my guts." thought John.


	8. John Meets Raph

After 10 minutes of sneaking around, Raph found the building and entered through the back. As he was walking, he noticed how empty the place looked and said, "It's like a ghost town in here." In an instant, he heard two familiar voices and said, "Mikey! Donnie!". "Hey dude! We're in here!" yelled Mikey. Raph ran towards Mikey's voice and found him and Donnie talking to John. "Okay, who the shell is this?" asked Raph. "Raph, this is John. John, this is Raph, our hot-headed brother." said Donnie. "It's nice to meet you Raph." John said as he stuck out his hand. Raph looked at him suspiciously and shook John's hand. "You treating my brothers with respect? Cause if you're not, I'm going to punch your face in." said Raph. "Of course I'm treating Mikey and Donnie with respect. I treat them like people, not freaks of nature." said John. "Is Mikey getting paid for this job?" asked Raph. "Yes, I'm paying him to work. In fact, I'm paying him extra for helping me out." said John. "What about Donnie? Is he getting anything out of this?" asked Raph. "Raph, I'm volunteering to help out Mikey. I don't need to get paid." said Donnie. "Now that I think about it, since you three are helping me with the business, I'm going to pay you all equally. Does that sound good?" asked John. Raph smiled and said, "I like the sound of that. Better than just getting free food." Just as John thought the conservation was done, Raph asked him "You're not using any slurs behind my brother's back, are you?" "What? No. It's 2007, I treat everyone with respect. I'm not prejudice towards you or your brothers." said John. "Good. Now let's keep it that way." said Raph.

After the somewhat uncomfortable conservation, Mikey asked everyone "So, are we ready to get started?" "What are we starting?" asked Raph. "The van, silly. Here's the plan. Donnie, you create the inflatable turtle head on top of the van. Raph, you can help lift up any heavy supplies we need to use. John, you can order us some food and if we run out of supplies, you can buy some more. Meanwhile, I will design the stickers and paint the van. Sounds like a plan?" asked Mikey. The three looked at each other and said, "Sounds like a plan to us." "Great, now let's get to it." said Mikey. As everyone was starting to work, Mikey was proud of his leadership skills and said, "I wish Leo was here to see my awesome leadership abilities. It sucks he's in South America right now doing God knows what."


	9. The Day Has Come

It took nearly two days of hard work, but the group finally finished the van. It perfectly matched Mikey's drawing, for better or for worse. The van had a giant inflatable turtle head on the top, some visually appealing logos on the sides, and it even had a license plate that said, "Dude 01". Mikey couldn't be prouder at what he, his brothers, and John accomplished and said, "Isn't it beautiful?" "Depends on your definition of beautiful." said Raph. "Well Mikey, it looks great, but we still to do several things before we officially start this business." "Like what?" asked Mikey. "First, you need a costume." said John. "What's wrong with what I got on now. Whenever I go to a comic convention, everyone assumes I'm already wearing a costume, even though I'm not." said Mikey. "Mikey, just because it worked at a comic convention doesn't mean it will work in other places. Besides, some people will think your "costume" is too realistic and once they figure it out, we're screwed. Do you understand?" said Donnie. "(Sigh) Fine. I'll wear a costume." said Mikey. "Actually Mikey, you don't have to wear a full costume." said Donnie. "What do you mean?" asked Mikey. "Come here and I'll show you." said Donnie.

Mikey went over to Donnie and asked, "Well, what do you want to show me?" "John found this at a party store and he thought it would look great." said Donnie. Donnie showed Mikey a large cartoonish turtle head. "Do I have to wear that?" asked Mikey. "Unless you want to be on the national news, then I suggest you wear it." said Donnie. "Ughhh." said Mikey as he put on the head. "Dude, I can't see anything in here." said Mikey. "Don't worry, I have a solution." said Donnie. Donnie got up, grabbed a pen, and jabbed two holes in the middle of the fake head. "Better?" asked Donnie. "Much better. Now I won't bump into anything." said Mikey. "Let's show John and Mikey what you like." said Donnie.

The two walked over to John and Raph and showed him Mikey's costume. "Not bad. Definitely looks appealing to kids." said John. "You like a rejected Chuck E. Cheese character." said Raph. "Raph!" said Donnie. "What? I'm just honest. I never liked those guys. Especially with their dead, unblinking eyes." said Raph. "I'm not trying to appeal to you, Raph. I'm trying to appeal to small children, who eat this stuff right up. Why do you think Barney was a big hit?" said Mikey. "Cause kids like dinosaurs more than turtles." said Raph. Mikey was about to make a comeback, but he stopped himself. "Guys, we need to focus on how we're going to accomplish this." said John. "Sorry." said Raph and Mikey. "Mikey, I know you don't have a driver's license, for obvious reasons, but do you know the basics of driving?" asked John. "Yeah. I know red means stop, green means go, there's a brake and pedal, I think a "Yield" signs means to stop when there's traffic, and there's this stick you use to park, drive, reverse, and do other things." said Mikey. "Okay, at least you know the essentials. In case something happens, I'm going to give you a driver's license." said John as he gave Mikey the license. "Who's this?" asked Mikey. "My 16-year-old son, Daniel." said John. "Why are you giving me his license?" asked Mikey. "He thought it would be a great idea to take my car out for a joyride and he ended up causing thousands of dollars in damages. I punished him by taking away his license and forcing him to do community service." said John. "Damn. That's harsh." said Raph. "Yeah, but it couldn't have come at a better time." said John.

"What else do we need to do before I head out?" asked Mikey. "Mikey, how do I say this? We need you to take off your belt." said Donnie. "What?!" said Mikey. "It's not what you think, Mikey. We need it off in order to make your "costume" more legit." said Raph. Mikey was confused, but he said, "Okay." Raph grabbed a large zipper sticker and placed it on Mikey's plastron. "This will only enhance your look, because if people see it, they'll think it's just a costume you can easily take off." said Raph. "I guess that makes sense." said Mikey. "Mikey, for the Cowabunga Carl head, I installed a small camera inside and added a headset. The camera will allow us to see what you see and the headset will allow us to communicate with you. Raph, John, and I will be speaking to you from here, so if anything happens, we'll help you out." said Donnie. "That's really cool. Thanks Donnie." said Mikey. "Before you go, we need to go over some rules. One, we only accept cash, not checks. Two, follow the directions we give you and don't go on your own path. Three, absolutely NO VIOLENCE. The last thing we need is a lawsuit. Four, time is money, so do the parties as fast as possible. Don't be slow." said John. The three turtles immediately glared at John for his comment. "Okay, that was a bad joke. Where were we? Oh right, the last rule I have for you is to have a positive attitude. It's going to be rough, but as long as you look happy, the kids will be happy and that's the most important thing. That and making money." said John. "Also, Mikey, don't try to flirt with any teenage girls." said Raph. "Why not? They'll find me adorable." said Mikey. "Two reasons. One, you're a turtle and two, you're just not good at it, so please don't try it." said Raph. "Alright, I won't flirt with girls. What if the moms try to flirt with me?" asked Mikey. "Ignore all of their advances." said Donnie. "Duly noted." said Mikey. Mikey looked at the clock and said, "Well, I guess it's time to get to work." "Yep. Who would have thought that my baby brother would have his first job today?" said Raph. "No one." said John. "It was a rhetorical question." said Raph. "I hope this goes well, but can we do a cool chant before I go." said Mikey. "Sure." said Donnie. The four put their hands in a pile and Mikey said, "Okay, on three. One. Two. Three. TMNT!" Mikey got in the van, started up the engine, and drove off to his first destination. Now the real fun begins.


	10. On The Road

"What the heck is TMNT?" asked John. "It's an acronym for Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Mikey came up with it." said Donnie. "I don't get why he still uses it. We're 19 years old. Heck, we're practically adults." said Raph. "To be fair, Adult Mutant Ninja Turtles doesn't roll off the tongue very well." said John. "True." said Raph. "Hey guys, I think we should check up on Mikey, in case anything happens." said Donnie. "You're right." said John. The three walked over to the communication center Donnie set up. It consisted of three chairs, three headsets, and multiple screens, which showed footage coming from Mikey's Cowabunga Carl Head. Donnie tossed Raph and John headsets and said, "Put those on. We need them to directly communicate with Mikey." said Donnie. The three put their headsets on and Donnie said, "Alright guys, let's do this."

Mikey was currently driving the van, while listening to Linkin Park, specifically "In The End". While singing the lyrics, he heard a voice yelling "Mikey!" from his headset. Mikey immediately stopped singing and said, "What?! What's wrong?! What did I do?!" "Relax Mikey, you didn't do anything. We just want to know where you're located right now." asked Donnie. "I've been driving around the neighborhood, since you never gave me a destination." said Mikey. "You didn't tell him where to go?!" asked Raph. "It didn't come my mind before he left." said Donnie. Raph then smacked Donnie in the head and said, "That's what you get, Brainiac." "Raph!" said Donnie. "In all honesty, you did deserve that." said John. "You're not helping." said Donnie. "Guys, I'm still here." said Mikey. "Sorry about that, Mikey. Do you know what street you're on?" asked Donnie. "Yeah, it's right near the pizza shop we used to go to." said Mikey. Donnie pulled up a map on one of the screens and saw the street Mikey was currently on. "Okay, your first destination is around 2 miles away." said Donnie. "Sweet! Let's go!" said Mikey as his foot was about to step on the gas pedal. "MIKEY! DON'T. YOU. DARE." yelled Raph. "Ughhhhhhh, fine. I'll follow the speed limit. Happy?" said Mikey. "Good. Don't drive like you're playing Grand Theft Auto." said Donnie. "You play that game?" asked Mikey. "Umm, yeah." said Donnie. Raph and John stared at Donnie in complete shock, while Mikey went completely silent. "What? Just because I'm "the nerd", it doesn't mean I can't have other interests." said Donnie. "Yeah, but it just doesn't sound right. Donnie and video games don't usually mix." said Raph. "Well, it does. I like games that are long, have interesting stories, unique characters, and great gameplay. My taste in gaming is far better than Mikey's." said Donnie. "Wow. And I thought you were just into geek stuff." said Raph.

After several minutes of driving, Mikey finally arrived at his destination. He managed not to hit anything, which is an accomplishment within itself. "Okay guys, I made it in one piece." said Mikey. "Thank God. For a first-time driver, you did excellent." said John. Mikey felt incredibly proud and said, "Thanks." "Now Mikey, we need to tell you some information about the child you're doing this party for." said Donnie. "Alright, I'm all ears." said Mikey. "The girl's name is Angel and she's 7 years old." said Donnie. "Don't let her name fool you. Other kids have described her as "The Devil Incarnate", which is super ironic." said Raph. "Relax guys, I'll handle this. This 7-year-old girl can't be worse than some of the enemies faced off with over the years." said Mikey. Raph, Donnie, and John looked at each other and thought to themselves, "He'll probably regret that comment soon."

 **Hope you enjoyed that chapter. I'm sorry about the wait, this chapter was quite difficult to write. The next chapter will entirely consist of the birthday party. It should be fun for me, not so much fun for Mikey. Other than that, I hope you all have a wonderful day. Bye for now.**


	11. A Painful Party

**Author's Note: If you're a fan of Mikey, you're going to feel bad for him in this chapter. Just like the 2007 movie, it's not going to end well.**

Mikey got out of the van and put on his Cowabunga Carl head. "Dude, it's so weird to be out on the street in broad daylight." said Mikey. "Well don't get used it, because you have a job to do." said Raph. "Right. So, where's the place?" asked Mikey. "It's the 3rd house on the left." said Donnie. "Thanks D." said Mikey. As Mikey was walking on the street, he thought about what it would be like to live topside. "I wish I could walk across the street without wearing this stupid mask. Why can't humans just accept us for who we are? We've saved people countless times and all we get is rejection." said Mikey. "Mikey, I wish I could help you, but humans fear what they don't understand. It would take a miracle for you and your brothers to be accepted by society." said John. "I know. It would be nice to have a normal life for once and not save the world every other week." said Mikey.

After a few minutes of walking, Mikey saw the house and said, "Guys, I'm right in front of the house. What should I do when they answer the door?" asked Mikey. "Just be yourself and show off your personality a little." said John. "Don't use any corny catchphrases." said Raph. "Why not?" asked Mikey. "Because if you say crap like "Hey dude, it's me Cowabunga Carl and I'm ready to have a surfing good time", you'll sound like a stoner." said Raph. "I don't sound like a stoner, Raph." said Mikey. "Your Californian accent isn't doing you any favors." said Raph. "Really, Raph?" asked Donnie. "What? I'm telling the truth." said Raph. "Look Mikey, just ignore what Raph said and ring the doorbell." said Donnie.

Mikey walked up the steps and rang the doorbell. "Hope these kids like turtles." Mikey said to himself. A woman in her late 20's answered the door and said, "Oh hi, you must be Cowabunga Carl." said the woman. "Yep, that's me. You can also call me Mikey." said Mikey. "My name is Susan and the kids are currently in the living room. They're very excited to see you." said Susan. "No doubt about it. Kids love reptiles." said Mikey. "You're right about that. Well, come on in and join the party." said Susan.

Once Mikey stepped inside the house, he was surprised by how big it was. When his bare feet touched the wooden floor, he felt a little funny. "Guys, this is so surreal." Mikey whispered into his headset. "Are we just going to ignore how hot that mom was. If I wasn't a turtle, I'd be hitting on that." said Raph. "Wow, Raph. Way to be inappropriate." said Donnie. "Come on Don, I know you think she's a babe." said Raph. "No, I don't." Donnie said nervously. "Then why didn't you say that with a straight face?" asked Raph. "Look, let's ignore the mom and focus on helping Mikey. Okay?" said Donnie.

Mikey followed Susan into the living room and saw all the children running around and having fun. It reminded Mikey of how he and his brothers were when they were little. "Guys, there's about a dozen kids here. What should I do?" asked Mikey. "Get their attention and do some activities with them." said John. "Okay." said Mikey.

As soon as the kids saw Mikey, they stopped running and stared at him. "Kids, this is Cowabunga Carl and he's here to have some fun." said Susan. In the most cartoonish voice he could come up with, Mikey said, "Hey little dudes! Cowabunga Carl is here to have a turtle-rific time with all of you." Raph facepalmed himself and said, "I want to smack him upside the head so bad." The kids remained silent, until one of them said, "Are you a pedophile?" Raph, Donnie, and John were shocked and they collectively said, "Wow." "Jesus Christ." said Donnie. "Danny! Mr. Cowabunga Carl is not a pedophile. That was very inappropriate. I now want you to apologize." said Susan. "Sorry Mr. Carl." said Danny. "It's okay, Danny. I forgive you." said Mikey. "Man, these kids are a tough crowd." said Mikey. "No kidding, I thought they would be all sweet and innocent. I didn't expect them to be so blunt." said John. "So, which one of you little dudes is Angel?" asked Mikey. "I am." said the girl in the red dress. "Well, I know it's your birthday." said Mikey. "I know it's my birthday. I'm not stupid." said Angel. Raph laughed uncontrollably at her comment and said, "I'm starting to like these kids."

"Well, since it's your special day, I'm letting you choose what we're going to do." said Mikey. "Mikey, I don't think this is a smart idea." said Donnie. "Don't worry Don, it'll be fine." said Mikey. "I want to ask some questions about turtles." said Angel. "Sure. In fact, all of you can ask me questions about what it's like being a turtle." said Mikey. "I really don't think this is a good idea." said John. "Relax, they don't think I'm real. It's not like I'm telling them my origin story." said Mikey.

"So, who has the first question?" asked Mikey. One of the kids raised their hand and asked, "How many fingers and toes do you have?" "Well, I have three fingers and two toes." said Mikey. He showed off his hands and wiggled his toes in front of the kids. A different kid raised their hand and asked, "Where do turtles come from?" "Turtles come from eggs." said Mikey. The child replied with "I thought only chickens came from eggs." "Nope, all types of animals come from eggs. Chickens, ducks, frogs, turtles. All from eggs." said Mikey. Another child asked, "Do you have a mommy and daddy?" Mikey went silent and started to sweat a little. "What do I say?" Mikey whispered into his headset. "I don't know. Make something up." said Raph. "I do have a mommy and daddy. They're currently on vacation right now. Does anyone else have a question?" said Mikey. Angel raised her hand and asked, "Do turtles have private parts?" Donnie spit out the coffee he was drinking and Raph laughed like there was no tomorrow. "He sounds like a boy, so he has a wiener." said Danny. All the kids laughed at his comment and Mikey never felt more uncomfortable in his life. "Dudes, I'm starting to regret this job." said Mikey. "Are you kidding me? This job is fantastic! I haven't had a laugh this good in a long time!" said Raph. "Just play a game with the kids." said John.

"Hey kids, who wants to play a game of tag?" asked Mikey. "But you're a turtle and turtles are slow." said Angel. Mikey's feelings were hurt by her comment, but he continued with his happy attitude. "Damn, this kid is unforgiving. She reminds me of me." said Raph. "Well, what game do you want to play?" asked Mikey. "Let's play Mortal Kombat." said Angel. "What?" asked Mikey. Angel stepped on Mikey's toes and Mikey yelled out in pain. Soon enough, all the kids ganged up on Mikey and knocked him to the floor. "When the heck did these kids get so violent?" asked John. "Likely cartoons and PG-13 movies." said Donnie. "Can I please hit these kids once?" Mikey asked as he was getting kicked in the plastron. "NO! We do not need a lawsuit." said John. As the kids were kicking him, Mikey realized he needed to relieve himself. "Guys, I need to pee." said Mikey. "Just get up and go to the bathroom. I'm sure the mom wouldn't mind." said Raph. Mikey stood up and was about to walk to the bathroom, until Angel stopped him. "The game's not over yet." said Angel. "Listen dudes, I need to use the little turtle's room really quick." said Mikey. "Not before I finish you." said Angel. Angel kicked Mikey right in the groin and he cried out in pain. Raph felt bad for his brother and said, "Poor Mike, I hope he's okay." Mikey dropped down to the floor and held his manhood. "Mikey, are you alright?" asked Donnie. Unfortunately for Mikey, he couldn't hold his bladder and he peed on the floor. "Ewwwww." said the children. Under the turtle head, Mikey started to cry and said, "This is the worst day of my life".

 **That's the end of that chapter. I hope you don't hate me too much for what I made Mikey go through. The next chapter will show the mom reacting to the situation. Will Mikey's day get any worse? I hope you all have a wonderful day. Bye for now.**


	12. The Immediate Aftermath

Raph, Donnie, and John were now in panic mode after Mikey couldn't control his bladder. "Great. Just fantastic. What are we going to do?! If the mom sees Mikey's piss all over the floor, she's going to freak out!" said Raph. "Maybe we can come up with a decent excuse?" said Donnie. "Like what?" asked Raph. "We could say the dog did it." said Donnie. "You know Donnie, we could use that excuse, but there's one problem. THERE'S NO FREAKING DOG IN THE HOUSE!" yelled Raph. "Raph, yelling at Donnie isn't going to solve anything. We could tell the kids to be quiet about it." said John. "Yeah, trusting a bunch of little kids to stay quiet about a giant turtle peeing on the floor. What could possibly go wrong?" Raph said in a sarcastic tone. John glared at Raph and said, "Well, I don't see you coming up with ways to fix this!" "Hey, I'm not the boss. You are." Raph said as he pointed at John's chest. As Raph and John continued to argue, Donnie was having flashbacks about how Leo and Raph used to argue. And when they argued, it never ended well.

"GUYS!" Donnie yelled at the top of his lungs. Raph and John were surprised by Donnie's outburst and stopped talking. "Look, I know this is a bad situation, but instead of yelling at each other, you two should think about Mikey. He's probably had the worst day of his entire life. And while you screamed at each other's heads, Mikey was crying. I haven't heard him cry this much since Splinter was abducted by the Foot Clan. So, I suggest you two stop your petty bickering and apologize to each other right now." said Donnie.

Raph and John looked at each other and they started to apologize. "John, I'm sorry for acting like an ass. You know I have some serious anger issues and whenever something bad happens to my brothers, I lose control of said issues. Do you forgive me?" Raph said as he stuck out his hand. John shook Raph's hand and said, "I forgive you, Raph. To be fair, I wasn't acting the best way either. Whenever I'm under pressure, I tend to use anger rather than reason." "Same here. I guess we have more in common than I thought." said Raph. "I guess so." said John. "Wow. It only took them less than a minute to make up. If only Raph could do the same with Leo, whenever he comes back from his trip." Donnie thought to himself. "Okay guys, we need to see how Mikey's doing. Hopefully he isn't doing too bad." said Donnie.

Mikey was currently on the floor, surrounded by a puddle of his own urine. He looked at the kids and they were either grossed out or laughing at him. He tried to fight the tears, but he let them flow. Mikey had never felt more humiliated in his entire life. Even the Foot Clan treated him with more respect. "Mikey? Are you there?" asked Donnie. "Yeah, I'm here." said Mikey. "You feeling alright, little bro?" asked Raph. "No. I feel awful. I haven't peed myself since I was 6." said Mikey. "Mikey, I'm sorry you had to go through that. I didn't expect those kids to be so cruel and vicious." said John. "It's fine. It's not your fault. I should have been more prepared." said Mikey.

Right after he said that, he saw Susan walking towards him. "Oh shell." Mikey whimpered. "Well, I think Mikey's career as a party mascot is officially over." said Raph. Instead of being angry, Susan had a look of concern on her face. "Oh my god, what happened? I was only gone for a few minutes." said Susan. She saw Mikey holding his crotch in pain and tried to comfort him. "What did the kids do to you? And why is there pee on the floor?" asked Susan. "Well, I was talking to the kids about being a turtle, until they decided on playing "Mortal Kombat". They kicked me everywhere and when I had to go to the bathroom, one of them kicked me where the sun didn't shine. I couldn't hold it in and I ended up going to the bathroom on the floor." said Mikey. Susan looked at Mikey and then looked at the kids with disappointment in her eyes. "Which one of you thought it was a good idea to hurt Mr. Cowabunga Carl?" asked Susan. All the kids pointed at Angel and she had a guilty look on her face. "Angel? Did you hurt Cowabunga Carl?" asked Susan. "Yes mommy." said Angel. "Angel, I'm very disappointed with you. You know better than to act like this. I want you to apologize and if you don't, you can forget about your Nintendo Wii." said Susan. "Now that's what I like. A parent with authority." said Raph. "Sorry mommy." said Angel. "Don't apologize to me. Apologize to Mr. Cowabunga Carl." said Susan. "I'm sorry for hitting you Cowabunga Carl. Do you forgive me?" said Angel. "I forgive you, little dudette. And considering your age, you can deliver some powerful kicks. You should really try out martial arts." said Mikey. "We'll think about it, but first, we need to clean up this "mess". Kids, you can all play in the backyard, while me and Cowabunga Carl clean up the floor." said Susan.

As soon as the kids were outside, Susan looked at Mikey and said, "I am so sorry about the kids beating you up. I don't know what's gotten into them." "It's fine. Me and my brothers acted the same way when we were kids." said Mikey. "I'll go get the cleaning supplies." said Susan. "You don't have to do that. I'll clean up the floor. After all, the mess came out of me." said Mikey. "Wow, such a gentleman. Alright then, I'll be outside with the kids. Let me know if you need anything." said Susan.

Susan quietly left the room, while Mikey was gathering the cleaning supplies. "Dudes, did you see that? She wasn't even mad. I thought for sure she was going to throw me out of the house or call the police on me." Mikey said into his headset. "I know. You're lucky you're dealing with nice folks. Because if it was anybody else, they would've brought out a shotgun." said Raph. "People don't do that anymore, Raph." said Mikey. "You'd be surprised." Raph said with a low voice. "Mikey, just clean up your piss, so we can get out of here as soon as possible." said Donnie. "Alright, D." said Mikey.

Once Mikey scrubbed the floor clean, Susan came back into the room and said, "Thank you for cleaning that up." said Susan. "No problem. It was gross, but someone had to do it." said Mikey. "You know for a guy wearing a costume, there was an awful lot of piss on the floor. Usually a costume would soak up most of it." said Susan. Mikey started to get nervous and said, "Um, my costume had a hole in it, so a lot of the pee came out of the hole. That…didn't sound right at all. Look, what I'm trying to say is…" "Mikey, I know you're not wearing a costume." said Susan.

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Yep, I decided to end it on a cliffhanger. Unlike most incarnations of TMNT, humans will be more open to the idea of mutant turtles in New York City. It's an idea that should be explored more in the Ninja Turtle universe (Maybe in the new reboot movie, but the chances of that are not very high). Other than that, I hope you all have a wonderful day. Bye for now.**


	13. Another Big Reveal

**Warning: Mature subject matter in this chapter.**

To Mikey, it was like the world came to a complete standstill. He simply couldn't believe what she just said. He was even more surprised by how casual her tone was.

Raph, Donnie, and John were just as shocked as Mikey. Her one comment put them in stunned silence.

Mikey panicked and said, "What?! Of course, I'm wearing a costume. Why would you think such a ridiculous thing?"

Susan looked straight into Mikey's eyes and said, "Mikey, don't play dumb with me. I know you're a giant humanoid turtle and I'm okay with that. So, stop trying to lie, take off the mask, and let me talk to the real you."

Mikey sighed and took off his helmet. "Okay, you caught me. This is the real me. I am in fact 100% mutant turtle. How did you even figure it out so fast? Most people assume I'm wearing a high-quality Halloween costume." said Mikey.

"Now, correct me if I'm wrong, but I don't think this is the first time we met." said Susan.

Mikey was confused and he asked, "What do you mean by that?"

"Well, about 2 years ago, I was walking home from work. I had a very rough day, so I ready to go home and get some rest. I was halfway there, until some thugs came out of nowhere and attempted to mug me. I tried to run away, but one of them grabbed me and he threated to rape me. He shoved me against the wall and was about to pull down his pants, when all of a sudden, a street light went out and everything went to black. I couldn't tell what was happening, but all I heard was grunts, weapons, and sounds of pain. My eyes adjusted to the darkness and I saw 4 beings standing around me. I couldn't tell what they were, but I knew they weren't human. One of them, I assume it was you, reached his hand out to me and asked, "Are you alright, miss?" I told him I was fine and I thanked him for saving me. I wanted to ask him some questions and I needed a light to see him properly. By the time I found a light, the 4 were gone." said Susan.

Mikey was silent for a few seconds, until he said, "Ohhhhh. Yeah, I remember now. If you were curious, the other 3 beings you mentioned are my brothers."

"You have 3 brothers?" asked Susan.

"Yep." said Mikey.

"So, let me get this straight. You and your brothers are walking, talking humanoid turtles who fight crime at night and now you have a job as a birthday party mascot." said Susan.

"Pretty much." said Mikey.

"Wow. That's…that's…I honestly don't know what to say. I…wait, do you hear something?" said Susan.

Mikey didn't know what she was referring to, until he started hearing loud noises from his helmet.

"Oh crap, I forgot that my headset was still on." said Mikey as he put his helmet on to talk to John, Raph, and Donnie.

"MIKEY, WHAT HAPPENED?! YOU WENT DARK ON US!" screamed Raph.

"Raph, calm down dude. I was talking to the Mom. It turns out that we rescued her from being mugged a couple of years ago." said Mikey.

"Really? Well, that's good. Can we talk to her briefly?" asked Donnie.

"Um…okay." said Mikey as he took off his helmet and gave it to Susan.

Susan then put on the headset and asked, "Who is this?"

"Ma'am, my name is Donatello, but you can call me Donnie if you want. I'm Mikey's brother." said Donnie.

"Oh, okay. And I assume the loud voice I heard earlier is Mikey's other brother, right?" said Susan.

"Damn right. The name is Raphael, but you can call me Raph. Listen, the loud voice you heard earlier was mine and I would like to apologize for that. I'm just not the biggest fan of exposing our existence to strangers." said Raph.

Susan smiled and said, "It's okay Raph, I forgive you. You were just protecting your brother. My husband acts the same when we meet new people, so I'm no stranger to being protected."

Susan continued to talk to the turtles for several more minutes and as the conservation went on, both Susan and the turtles started to appreciate one another. Susan was grateful that the turtles were there when she was in a bad situation. The turtles, particularly Raph, appreciated the fact that she was thanking them for rescuing her. When the turtles were full-time crime fighters, anyone they tried to save usually ran away, fainted, called the cops, attempted to take a picture, or used pepper spray on them. Because of these past experiences, they were happy at least one person thanked them for saving them.

Right as the conservation ended, John told Mikey that it was time to drive back to the office.

"Listen Susan, I have to go. My boss wants me to head back to the office." said Mikey.

"Oh, yeah. I forgot about that. Well, it was nice talking to you and your brothers. Also, I'm really sorry about how the kids treated you." said Susan.

"It's alright. All kids act wild at their age. Raph was especially wild, when he was a kid." said Mikey.

"I can only imagine. Here's your payment." said Susan as she handed Mikey a stack of cash.

Mikey's eyes widened at how many $100 bills were in the stack. "Maybe this job won't totally suck." Mikey thought to himself.

Mikey made his way out the door and waved to Susan and the kids. He then got in his van, put his helmet on, started up the engine, and drove back to the office.

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter. The next chapter will be the last. Once again, I am terribly sorry about my long hiatus from writing stories. A mixture of life, college, and complete lack of motivation caused me to take a long break from writing Fanfiction. Now that I'm back (for real this time), I've been planning out some of my current stories and developing new stories. One of the stories I'm developing is based on the TMNT 2012 series and it'll likely be the most ambitious story I'll ever do. Other than that, I hope you all have a wonderful day. Bye for now.**


End file.
